Ray Allen
| birth_place = Merced, California | nationality = American | high_school = Hillcrest (Dalzell, South Carolina) | college = UConn (1993–1996) | draft_year = 1996 | draft_round = 1 | draft_pick = 5 | draft_team = Minnesota Timberwolves | career_start = 1996 | career_end = 2014 | career_position = Shooting guard | career_number = 34, 20 | years1 = – | team1 = Milwaukee Bucks | years2 = – | team2 = Seattle SuperSonics | years3 = – | team3 = Boston Celtics | years4 = – | team4 = Miami Heat | highlights = * 2× NBA champion (2008, 2013) * 10× NBA All-Star (2000–2002, 2004–2009, 2011) * All-NBA Second Team ( ) * All-NBA Third Team ( ) * NBA Sportsmanship Award ( ) * NBA Three-Point Shootout champion (2001) * NBA All-Rookie Second Team ( ) * UPI Player of the Year (1996) * Consensus first-team All-American (1996) * Big East Player of the Year (1996) * 2× First-team All-Big East (1995, 1996) * No. 34 retired by UConn Huskies * USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year (1995) | stats_league = NBA | stat1label = Points | stat1value = 24,505 (18.9 ppg) | stat2label = Rebounds | stat2value = 5,272 (4.1 rpg) | stat3label = Assists | stat3value = 4,361 (3.4 apg) | HOF_player= ray-allen | bbr = allenra02 | medal_templates = }} }} Walter Ray Allen Jr. (born July 20, 1975) is an American former professional basketball player. He played 18 seasons in the National Basketball Association (NBA) and was inducted into the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame as a player in 2018. Allen played college basketball for the Connecticut Huskies for three seasons, gaining a reputation as an efficient long-range shooter. He entered the NBA in 1996 as the fifth overall selection. In the NBA, he developed into a prolific scorer for the Milwaukee Bucks, featuring alongside Glenn Robinson and Sam Cassell as the team achieved playoff success. However, the trio were unable to capture a championship, and Allen was traded to the Seattle SuperSonics. In Seattle, Allen's reputation as a scorer was solidified; he would break several league records for three-point and free throw shooting. Despite this, a title still eluded Allen, and he was traded to the Boston Celtics in 2007. In Boston, Allen and new teammates Kevin Garnett and Paul Pierce formed a "Big Three" and had immediate success, winning an NBA championship in 2008. He remained with the franchise for five seasons, before departing in free agency to join the Miami Heat for two seasons. In Miami, Allen accepted a reserve role, emphasizing spot-up and clutch shooting, which allowed him to capture another championship in 2013. His clutch three-pointer to tie Game 6 of the 2013 NBA Finals with 5.2 seconds remaining is regarded as one of the most memorable plays in NBA history. Allen's list of individual accolades are extensive; he gained ten NBA All-Star designations, he won an Olympic gold medal as a member of the 2000 United States men's basketball team, and he also holds NBA records in career three-point field goals made in both the regular and postseason. He is also considered one of the best shooters of all-time. In September 2018, he was inducted into the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame. During his NBA career, Allen acted during some offseasons. He is best known for his role as basketball prodigy Jesus Shuttlesworth in He Got Game (1998). Allen's performance as Shuttlesworth was greatly praised by critics, and the name was borrowed as Allen's basketball nickname. Early life The third of five children, Allen was born at Castle Air Force Base near Merced, California, the son of Walter Sr. and Flora Allen. A military child, he spent time growing up in Saxmundham, Suffolk, England, in Altus, Oklahoma, at Edwards Air Force Base in California, and in Germany.Marc J. Spears, Allen takes a strange route to his roots, The Boston Globe, October 10, 2007. After years of traveling and continual moving, his family settled in Dalzell, South Carolina for the next four years, where he would attend high school. When he first arrived, the young Allen was often made the odd-man-out, whom kids often picked on, due to the accent acquired during his formative years in Britain. Although never completely fitting in with the other kids, Allen's natural athletic gifts, and his obsession with hard work, allowed him to excel in every sport he played. When a growth spurt left him with a natural advantage in basketball, he decided to dedicate his free time to becoming the best basketball player he possibly could. Fueled by his desire to become the top player on the military base where he lived, Allen practiced at length daily, so long as it didn't interfere with his studies. By the age of fifteen, he was playing for Hillcrest High School's varsity team, and would eventually lead them to their first state championship game. In that game, Allen showed his NBA potential by posting an impressive 25 points, to go along with 12 rebounds, in a blowout victory for Hillcrest Wildcats. Amid the resulting attention from colleges, especially from the University of Kentucky, Allen ultimately accepted an offer from the University of Connecticut. College career Allen attended the University of Connecticut from 1993 to 1996 after being recruited by assistant coach Karl Hobbs. While at UConn, he was named USA Basketball's Male Athlete of the Year in 1995. In 1995–96, his final college season, Allen was a first-team All-American and won the Big East Player of the Year award. Allen finished his UConn career third on the Huskies' career scoring list with 1,922 points and set a single-season school record by connecting on 115 three-pointers in 1995–96. In 2001, Allen was named honorary captain of the 25-member UConn All-Century Basketball Team. On February 5, 2007, his name and number were honored at Connecticut's Gampel Pavilion during the "Huskies of Honor" ceremony at halftime of the men's basketball game against the Syracuse Orange.www.UConnHuskies.com Mens Basketball On December 7, 2018, the University of Connecticut announced that Allen (along with women's player Rebecca Lobo) would be the first player to have his number retired by the school. The retirement ceremony took place in March 2019. NBA career Milwaukee Bucks (1996–2003) 1996–1999: Early years in Milwaukee Allen was drafted by the Minnesota Timberwolves with the fifth pick of the 1996 NBA draft. Immediately after his selection, Allen and Andrew Lang were traded to the Milwaukee Bucks for the rights to fourth pick Stephon Marbury. Allen made his NBA debut on November 1, 1996, where he started and played 28 minutes and scored 13 points in a win against fellow rookie Allen Iverson and the Philadelphia 76ers. On January 12, 1997, Allen put in one of his strongest efforts of the season in a win against the Golden State Warriors, contributing 22 points, 6 assists, 3 steals and a new career high of 9 rebounds. In February 1997, Allen competed in the Slam Dunk Contest during All-Star Weekend, where he finished fourth. Continuing his strong rookie season, on March 25, 1997, Allen scored a new career high of 32 points in a loss to the Phoenix Suns. Allen was named to the NBA All-Rookie Second Team. In the 1997–98 season, Allen played and started all 82 games for the Bucks. In the season opener, he put up 29 points, including 6 three-pointers in a win against the 76ers. On December 20, 1997, Allen set a new career high of 35 points against the New York Knicks. On the brink of missing the playoffs for the second straight year, on April 18, 1998, the last game of the regular season, Allen tallied a 40-point double-double with 10 rebounds. 1999–2003: Building his legacy On February 10, 1999, following the 1998–99 NBA lockout, Allen signed a six-year, $70.9 million extension with the Bucks, making him the highest paid player in franchise history at that point. The 1998–99 season saw Allen make his first playoff appearance, with the Bucks earning the seventh seed. There they were swept by the Indiana Pacers in the first round despite Allen averaging 22.3 points per game. The following season, on January 20, 2000, Allen recorded a career-high 13 assists in a loss to the Seattle SuperSonics. A month later, Allen played in his first All-Star Game, where he had 14 points in 17 minutes. During the 1999–2000 season, Allen led the Bucks in scoring during the regular and post-season. On February 7, 2001, Allen recorded his first career triple-double with 20 points, 10 rebounds and 11 assists against the Boston Celtics. A few days later, he participated and won his first 3-point shootout during All-Star Weekend. Allen, alongside Sam Cassell and Glenn Robinson, helped lead the Bucks to the Eastern Conference Finals. Allen recorded a new playoff career high with 41 points in a Game 6 victory over the 76ers, but the Bucks ultimately lost in seven games. Allen earned All-NBA Third Team honors in 2001. Seattle SuperSonics (2003–2007) in 2007]] Allen remained with the Bucks midway through the 2002–03 season, when he was dealt to the Sonics, along with Ronald Murray, former UConn teammate Kevin Ollie, and a conditional first round draft pick, in exchange for Gary Payton and Desmond Mason. After an injury-riddled 2003–04 season, he was named to the All-NBA Second Team and, alongside teammate Rashard Lewis, led the Sonics to the Conference Semifinals in 2005. After the 2004–05 season, Allen signed a 5-year, $80 million contract extension. In the 2006–07 regular season, he averaged a career-high 26.4 points per game while adding 4.5 rebounds and 4.1 assists per game. During his Seattle SuperSonics tenure, Allen achieved many individual accomplishments. On March 12, 2006, Allen became the 97th player in NBA history to score 15,000 points. On April 7, 2006, Allen moved into second place on the NBA's list of all-time 3-point field goals made, trailing only Reggie Miller. On April 19, 2006, Allen broke Dennis Scott's ten-year-old NBA record for 3-point field goals made in a season in a game against the Denver Nuggets. The record has since been broken by Stephen Curry. On January 12, 2007, Allen scored a career-high 54 points against the Utah Jazz in a 122–114 overtime win, the second most in Sonics history. Shortly after, he had ankle surgery on both ankles and missed the remainder of the 2006–07 season. Boston Celtics (2007–2012) On June 28, 2007, the Sonics traded Allen and Glen Davis, the 35th overall pick in the 2007 NBA draft, to the Celtics in exchange for Delonte West, Wally Szczerbiak, and the fifth overall pick, Jeff Green. Shortly after acquiring Allen, the Celtics acquired Minnesota Timberwolves forward Kevin Garnett to play alongside Allen and Paul Pierce. Upon joining the Celtics, Allen changed his jersey to number 20 because Paul Pierce already had number 34 in Boston. On November 4, 2007, Allen passed 17,000 points for his career with his first of two 3-pointers in overtime in a 98–95 victory against the Toronto Raptors, in which he sank the game winning 3-pointer with three seconds remaining in overtime.Allen's last-second 3 caps milestone day as C's nip Raps, Associated Press, November 4, 2007. On February 13, 2008, Allen was named as the replacement for injured East All-Star Caron Butler of the Washington Wizards, who was out with a left hip flexor strain, for the 2008 NBA All-Star Game in New Orleans. While LeBron James was given the All-Star MVP Award, many analysts, including the TNT commentators of the game, felt it should have gone to Allen, who scored 14 points in a stretch of 2 minutes and 30 seconds in the fourth quarter to seal the win for the East team. On March 28, 2008, Allen was honored as the 3rd best of the 20 greatest players in franchise history during Milwaukee's 40th Anniversary Team Celebration, but could not attend the festivities because of the Celtics' game against the New Orleans Hornets. The Boston Celtics finished 66–16, and were the #1 seed in the 2008 NBA Playoffs. The Celtics struggled in the first two rounds of the playoffs, losing every single away game, but maintaining an undefeated playoff record at home. The Celtics had defeated the #8 seeded Atlanta Hawks 4–3 and then defeated the #4 seeded Cleveland Cavaliers 4–3 as well. They advanced to the 2008 NBA Finals after a 4–2 Conference Finals series win over the Detroit Pistons.Charles F. Gardner, Forward march: Dandridge proud of legacy he left with team , JS Online, March 28, 2008.40th Anniversary Main Page , Bucks.com, March 26, 2008.Marc J. Spears, Allen left mark with Bucks, The Boston Globe, March 28, 2008. On June 12, 2008, Allen would play all 48 minutes and contribute greatly with 19 points and 9 rebounds in what would become the largest comeback in NBA Finals history, with the Celtics coming back from a 24-point deficit at one point in the second quarter and a deficit as large as 20 in the third. In that game, Allen would make the game clinching layup with 16.4 seconds remaining to give the Celtics a 5-point lead and put the game away. On June 17, 2008, in the series-ending Game 6 of the NBA Finals, Allen tied an NBA Finals record with seven three-pointers in the Celtics' 131–92 victory over the Los Angeles Lakers. With the victory, Allen secured his first NBA championship. On February 5, 2009, Allen was named as the All-Star replacement for Orlando Magic point guard Jameer Nelson. This marks Allen's ninth time on the All-Star team and the second straight year he has made it alongside teammates Kevin Garnett and Paul Pierce. On February 22, 2009, with his streak ending at 72, Allen broke the Celtics franchise record in consecutive free throws made previously set by Larry Bird (71). In the first round of the 2009 playoffs against the Chicago Bulls, game one proved to be tough for Allen. He ended up shooting 1–11 from the field, and the Celtics lost by two. In game 2 however, Allen nailed the game winning three-pointer at the end of regulation with two seconds left to cap off an impressive 30 point night. In Game 6, despite a Boston loss, Allen managed to score 51 points. Boston ended up winning the series in 7 Games. He reunited with former teammate and co-captain of the Seattle SuperSonics, Rashard Lewis in the Conference Semifinals, this time as opponents, however. After 4 games and a 2–2 series tie, his highest scoring game was a 22-point performance in a Game 2 victory. The Celtics went on to lose in seven games as they failed to defend their title. On December 10, 2009, Allen scored 18 points to reach the 20,000 point total for his career. On June 6, 2010, in Game 2 of the 2010 NBA Finals in a 103–94 victory against the Los Angeles Lakers, Allen set a then record for most three-pointers made in an NBA Finals game on 8–11 shooting to tie the series 1–1. He broke Michael Jordan's record of six three-pointers in one half by hitting seven in the first half and had tied Scottie Pippen and Kenny Smith's record for most three-pointers in one game in the NBA Finals by half time. Allen also became the first player in NBA history to have two separate games of scoring at least seven three-pointers in the NBA Finals. The Celtics would win two of three games in Boston, before losing the last two games and the series in Los Angeles. After becoming a free agent on July 1, 2010, Allen re-signed a two year-deal with the Boston Celtics on July 7 worth $20 million. During a game against the Los Angeles Lakers on February 10, 2011, Allen became the all-time NBA leader in total 3-point field goals made (2,562), surpassing Reggie Miller's record of 2,560. The 35-year-old shooting guard finished the game with 20 points but the Celtics eventually lost 92–86. In the 2010–11 NBA season Allen was named to his tenth All-Star game alongside teammates Rajon Rondo, Paul Pierce and Kevin Garnett. Also during All-Star Weekend, Allen competed in the Three-Point Shootout, but lost to James Jones of the Miami Heat. Miami Heat (2012–2014) Allen rejected a two-year, $12 million offer to return to the Boston Celtics and accepted a three-year deal with the Miami Heat, who were limited to their mid-level exception amount of slightly more than $3 million per season. During Allen's first season with the Miami Heat, he averaged 10.9 points per game and made 88.6% of his free throws while playing an average of 25.8 minutes per game. On April 25, 2013, while playing Milwaukee in Game 3 of the first round of the playoffs, Allen made his 322nd career three-pointer in the playoffs, which broke Reggie Miller's record for most three-pointers made in NBA playoff history. Allen returned to his favorite #34 jersey upon joining the Heat. In Game 6 of the NBA Finals against the San Antonio Spurs, as the Heat trailed by three points, Allen made a game-tying 3-pointer with 5.2 seconds left in the fourth quarter. Having rallied from a 10-point deficit at the end of the third quarter, the Heat won in overtime 103–100 over the San Antonio Spurs and forced a seventh game in the series. With the Heat leading 101–100, Allen stole the ball from Manu Ginóbili under the Spurs' basket and drew a foul with 1.9 seconds remaining in the overtime period. Allen made both ensuing free throws to put Miami up 103–100. Allen played 41 minutes in Game 6 off the bench and scored 9 points on 3-for-8 field goal shooting; his game-tying three-pointer was the only three-pointer he made in three attempts. Allen also had one defensive rebound and two assists. In Game 7, which the Heat won 95–88 to win its second consecutive championship, Allen played 20 minutes off the bench. Although he made none of 4 field goal attempts and had 3 turnovers, Allen recorded 4 defensive rebounds and 4 assists. On June 29, 2013, Allen picked up his $3.23 million player option to stay with the Heat through the 2013–14 NBA season. During the regular season, Allen played in 73 games, starting 9 of them, averaging 9.6 points and shooting 37 percent from three-point range. In the playoffs, Allen scored 19 points on 4–7 three-point shooting in game 4 of the conference semifinals against the Brooklyn Nets. Then in Game 3 against the Indiana Pacers in an Eastern Conference Finals rematch, Allen hit four 3-point shots in the fourth quarter and put them up 2–1 in the series. The Heat won the series in six games to advance to the NBA Finals for the fourth straight year and Allen's second. The Heat faced the Spurs again in the 2014 NBA Finals, but they lost the series in five games. Retirement Allen became a free agent in the 2014 off-season, and after much anticipation of a return at some point during the 2014–15 season, he announced his decision to sit out the season and focus on 2015–16. However, he did not end up joining a team for the 2015–16 season either. In July 2016, Allen began mulling a comeback, and admitted he was "intrigued" by the possibility of competing for another championship. The following month, Allen had talks with the Boston Celtics and the Milwaukee Bucks regarding a possible return, but ultimately decided to officially retire from the game on November 1, 2016. In September 2018, Allen was inducted into the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame. In February 2019, Allen played in the NBA All-Star Celebrity Game. Acting career In 1998, Allen co-starred alongside Denzel Washington in the Spike Lee film He Got Game as high school basketball phenomenon Jesus Shuttlesworth. Roger Ebert praised his performance and said Allen "is that rarity: an athlete who can act,"Roger Ebert, He Got Game: Review. while New York magazine described him as "graceful and fast in the basketball scenes" while giving "a somberly effective minimalist performance."He Got Game: Review. New York magazine. His role as Jesus Shuttlesworth earned him that name as a nickname from teammates and fans.Marc J. Spears, Allen acts like consummate role player, The Boston Globe, October 22, 2007. Allen also appeared as Marcus Blake in the 2001 film Harvard Man. In 2015, Allen co-starred alongside Kyrie Irving, Baron Davis and J. B. Smoove as Walt in the fourth episode of "Uncle Drew", a series of Pepsi Max advertisements written and directed by Irving. Personal life Allen married singer/actress Shannon Walker Williams on August 16, 2008, after having dated since 2004. They have four children together. Allen says that he has a borderline case of obsessive–compulsive disorder, to which he attributes his consummate shooting style.Jackie MacMullan, Routine excellence is Allen's secret, The Boston Globe, April 20, 2008.Jackie MacMullan, Preparation is key to Ray Allen's 3s, ESPNBoston.com, February 10, 2011. Allen served as NBA Spokesperson for the Jr. NBA / Jr. WNBA program and was selected as NBA Spokesman for the Thurgood Marshall College Fund. He also started the "Ray of Hope" Foundation to assist charities in several communities. President Obama appointed Allen to the United States Holocaust Memorial Council. Allen is a longtime supporter of the Holocaust Memorial Museum and has brought teammates and friends to the museum on frequent visits. On November 21, 2017, Allen said in a court filing that he was the victim of "catfishing" by a man who posed online as several different women. In an emergency motion, Allen was responding to a claim made by the man, Bryant Coleman, that he was being stalked by Allen. Allen's autobiography, From the Outside, was released on March 27, 2018. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 82 || 81 || 30.9 || .430 || .393 || .823 || 4.0 || 2.6 || .9 || .1 || 13.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 82 || 82 || 40.1 || .428 || .364 || .875 || 4.9 || 4.3 || 1.4 || .1 || 19.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 50 || 50 || 34.4 || .450 || .356 || .903 || 4.2 || 3.6 || 1.1 || .1 || 17.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 82 || 82 || 37.4 || .455 || .423 || .887 || 4.4 || 3.8 || 1.3 || .2 || 22.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 82 || 82 || 38.2 || .480 || .433 || .888 || 5.2 || 4.6 || 1.5 || .2 || 22.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 69 || 67 || 36.6 || .462 || .434 || .873 || 4.5 || 3.9 || 1.3 || .3 || 21.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 47 || 46 || 35.8 || .437 || .395 || .913 || 4.6 || 3.5 || 1.2 || .2 || 21.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Seattle | 29 || 29 || 41.3 || .441 || .351 || .920 || 5.6 || 5.9 || 1.6 || .1 || 24.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Seattle | 56 || 56 || 38.4 || .440 || .392 || .904 || 5.1 || 4.8 || 1.3 || .2 || 23.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Seattle | 78 || 78 || 39.3 || .428 || .376 || .883 || 4.4 || 3.7 || 1.1 || .1 || 23.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Seattle | 78 || 78 || 38.7 || .454 || .412 || .903 || 4.3 || 3.7 || 1.3 || .2 || 25.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Seattle | 55 || 55 || 40.3 || .438 || .372 || .903 || 4.5 || 4.1 || 1.5 || .2 || 26.4 |- | style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"| † | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 73 || 73 || 35.9 || .445 || .398 || .907 || 3.7 || 3.1 || .9 || .2 || 17.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 79 || 79 || 36.4 || .480 || .409 || .952 || 3.5 || 2.8 || .9 || .2 || 18.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Boston || 80 || 80 || 35.2 || .477 || .363 || .913 || 3.2 || 2.6 || .8 || .3 || 16.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Boston || 80 || 80 || 36.1 || .491 || .444 || .881 || 3.4 || 2.7 || 1.0 || .2 || 16.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Boston || 46 || 42 || 34.0 || .458 || .453 || .915 || 3.1 || 2.4 || 1.1 || .2 || 14.2 |- | style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"| † | style="text-align:left;"| Miami || 79 || 0 || 25.8 || .449 || .419 || .886 || 2.7 || 1.7 || .8 || .2 || 10.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Miami || 73 || 9 || 26.5 || .442 || .375 || .905 || 2.8 || 2.0 || .7 || .1 || 9.6 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 1,300 || 1,149 || 35.6 || .452 || .400 || .894 || 4.1 || 3.4 || 1.1 || .2 || 18.9 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| All-Star | 10 || 0 || 20.1 || .423 || .310 || .765 || 2.6 || 2.2 || 1.1 || .2 || 14.5 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 3 || 3 || 40.0 || .532 || .474 || .615 || 7.3 || 4.3 || 1.0 || .3 || 22.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 5 || 5 || 37.2 || .444 || .385 || .909 || 6.6 || 2.6 || 1.6 || .0 || 22.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 18 || 18 || 42.7 || .477 || .479 || .919 || 4.1 || 6.0 || 1.3 || .6 || 25.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005 | style="text-align:left;"| Seattle | 11 || 11 || 39.6 || .474 || .378 || .889 || 4.3 || 3.9 || 1.3 || .4 || 26.5 |- | style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"| 2008† | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 26 || 26 || 38.0 || .428 || .396 || .913 || 3.8 || 2.7 || .9 || .3 || 15.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 14 || 14 || 40.4 || .403 || .350 || .948 || 3.9 || 2.6 || 1.1 || .4 || 18.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 24 || 24 || 38.5 || .431 || .386 || .863 || 3.3 || 2.6 || .9 || .1 || 16.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 9 || 9 || 40.1 || .523 || .571 || .960 || 3.8 || 2.4 || 1.2 || .1 || 18.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston | 18 || 10 || 34.2 || .395 || .304 || .711 || 4.1 || 1.0 || .9 || .1 || 10.7 |- | style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"| 2013† | style="text-align:left;"| Miami | 23 || 0 || 24.9 || .430 || .406 || .870 || 2.8 || 1.3 || .5 || .1 || 10.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014 | style="text-align:left;"| Miami | 20 || 1 || 26.4 || .413 || .388 || .919 || 3.4 || 1.6 || .7 || .2 || 9.3 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 171 || 121 || 35.5 || .443 || .401 || .883 || 3.8 || 2.6 || 1.0 || .2 || 16.1 Honors for a Boston Red Sox game at Fenway Park.]] * 2× NBA champion: 2008, 2013 * 3× Gold medalist as member of the USA men's basketball team: 1995 Summer Universiade, 2000 Summer Olympics & 2003 FIBA Americas Championship * 10× NBA All-Star: 2000–2002, 2004–2009, 2011 * All-NBA Second Team: 2005 * All-NBA Third Team: 2001 * NBA All-Rookie Second Team: 1997 * NBA Joe Dumars NBA Sportsmanship Award: 2003 * The Sporting News "Good Guy": 2000, 2001, 2005 * NBA All-Star Weekend Three-point Shootout champion: 2001 * USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year (1995) Records NBA Regular season * 3-point field goals made, career: 2,973 * 3-point field goal attempts, career: 7,429 NBA Playoffs * 3-point field goals made, career: 385 * 3-point field goals attempted, game: 18, Boston Celtics at Chicago Bulls, April 30, 2009 (3 OT) ** Tied with Stephen Curry (April 23, 2015), Damian Lillard (May 9, 2016), Klay Thompson (May 28, 2016), and Russell Westbrook (April 25, 2017) NBA Finals * 3-point field goals made, half: 7, first half, Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, June 6, 2010 * 3-point field goals made, quarter: 5, second quarter, Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, June 6, 2010 ** Tied with Stephen Curry (June 3, 2018) NBA All-Star games * 3-point field goal attempts, half: 7, second half (2005) Milwaukee Bucks franchise records * Consecutive games played: 400, from 11/1/96 to 12/20/01 * 3-point field goals made, career: 1,051 * 3-point field goals made, season: 229 ( ) * 3-point field goals made, game: 10, vs. Charlotte Hornets, April 14, 2002 * 3-point field goals made, half: 8, second half, vs. Charlotte Hornets, April 14, 2002 ** Tied with Tim Thomas (second half, at Portland Trail Blazers, January 5, 2001) and Michael Redd (second half, vs. Houston Rockets, February 20, 2002) * 3-point field goal attempts, season: 528 ( ) * 3-point field goal attempts, game: 17, at Cleveland Cavaliers, December 9, 2002 (2 OT) * 3-point field goal attempts, game (regulation): 14, four times (tied with Michael Redd) ** 14, vs. Utah Jazz, April 12, 2001 ** 14, vs. New York Knicks, December 4, 2001 ** 14, vs. Charlotte Hornets, February 18, 2002 ** 14, vs. Charlotte Hornets, April 14, 2002 Seattle SuperSonics franchise records * 3-point field goals made, season: 269 ( ) * 3-point field goal attempts, season: 653 ( ) Boston Celtics franchise records * Highest free throw percentage, season: .952 (237/249) ( ) * Consecutive free throws made: 72, from December 25, 2008 to February 23, 2009 * Highest 3-point field goal percentage, 2011–12 season: .453 (106/234). See also * List of National Basketball Association career scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career steals leaders * List of National Basketball Association career turnovers leaders * List of National Basketball Association career 3-point scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career minutes played leaders * List of National Basketball Association career playoff 3-point scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career games played leaders * List of National Basketball Association single-game playoff scoring leaders References Further reading * External links * Allen's official website * Ray Allen at nba.com * Ray Allen at jockbio.com * }} Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:African-American basketball players Category:All-American college men's basketball players Category:American expatriates in Germany Category:American expatriates in England Category:American men's basketball players Category:Basketball players at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Basketball players from California Category:Basketball players from South Carolina Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Medalists at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Miami Heat players Category:Military brats Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves draft picks Category:Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame inductees Category:National Basketball Association All-Stars Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States in basketball Category:People from Altus, Oklahoma Category:People from Merced, California Category:People from Saxmundham Category:People from Sumter County, South Carolina Category:Seattle SuperSonics players Category:Shooting guards Category:UConn Huskies men's basketball players Category:United States men's national basketball team players Category:Universiade medalists in basketball Category:Universiade gold medalists for the United States